


Taste Those Lips

by AugustClown



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Very short (kinda crack) fic featuring a smooth Kassandra, a flattered Kyra, and their first kiss.





	Taste Those Lips

“These are dangerous times. I’d hate to meet Hades without having tasted those lips,” Kassandra declares.

Kyra blushes. Kassandra was so nonchalant when she said it, yet those words lit a fire inside of Kyra unlike any she had felt before.

“Kassandra,” she finally whispers, “surely you do not mean it.”

“Aye, but I do,” the other woman responds, “for those lips are calling to me looking sweeter than the finest delicacies all of Sparta can offer.”

Again Kyra blushes. These words Kassandra is saying makes her feel special, more special than Thaletas has ever made her feel. Whereas Thaletas has recently become consumed with the war and shunning her for planning, Kassandra has managed to hang out with her whenever she had free time. Currently, the two were standing off of the docks, in a secluded area where no one would bother them. Earlier, they had been discussing the war efforts, but Kassandra had quickly changed the topic to Kyra.

Kassandra continues, “Your beauty shines brighter than the sun. Surely Aphrodite could come down from Olympus and her beauty would pale in comparison to you.”

Kyra wasn’t sure how much more she could handle. The desire for the other woman had been burning deep inside of her since the moment they had met, but her loyalty to Thaletas had made her refuse to act on it. However, Kassandra was nothing but persistent, and slowly, yet surely, Kyra felt her walls crumbling and her desire for Kassandra increase tenfold with each passing moment they spent with each other.

“Now you are just flattering me,” Kyra finally says.

Kassandra shakes her head firmly and states, “No. You are the most beautiful creature in existence. Nothing can convince me otherwise. Not only that, but you also have a fierce brain for battles, one that Athena would be envious of. Even the mighty Zeus would bow down before your strength and heart.”

At that, Kyra could take no more. She closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Kassandra firmly on the mouth. Kyra had spent days fantasizing about this moment, but nothing could prepare her for the real thing. Kassandra’s mouth was soft and pliant against her own. Her kisses were gentle, but as the kiss continued, they quickly became heated against Kyra’s mouth.

Kassandra wrapped one arm around Kyra’s waist and pulled her closer to her. Kyra gasped, and Kassandra took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Kyra moaned at the contact, and she clawed her hands at Kassandra’s clothed back, finally finding purchase on her hips.

They kissed for a long while before running out of air. They parted minutely, each gasping for air. Kassandra rested her forehead on Kyra’s, thinking how fortunate it was that they were essentially the same height so that neither would have to lean up or down.

“That was the best kiss I’ve ever shared,” Kyra whispers.

“Me too,” Kassandra responds.

They stay like that for several more minutes just taking each other in. Eventually, Kassandra noted that the sun was nearly gone, and realized that she had to get back to Thaletas so they could start a mission together. These stolen moments were not enough for Kassandra, and she internally swore that one day, should Kyra have her, they would go far away from here and live together, spending their time as they pleased and kissing whenever they wanted.

But, until then, Kassandra had a war to fight. And Kyra would fight alongside her throughout the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
